Hang Onto The Thread You Call A Life
by Heaven'n'Elle
Summary: She took a small pocket knife from her pocket, and cut her palm, but just a little. "I swear to be the skinniest girl in school, skinnier than you," Dorothy smiled. Jane grabbed the knife and slashed her palm, "I bet I'll be skinnier than you." "No, let's make a bet, let's be skinniest together." "Deal." "But I'll be skinnier, I promise." Fred/OC Rated M for Anorexia, Bulimia, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**This is is loosely based off Wintergirls. **

**I do not own anything besides Dorothy and Jane**

* * *

"You guys trying out for Quidditch?" Dorothy Freeland asked her best mates, Fred and George Weasley.

"Of course!" Fred exclaimed, "Why wouldn't we?"

"No need to freak, she's just making sure," Jane Mour defended.

"We should probably get in our robes soon, we should be there in 15 minutes," Dorothy advised.

"Yeah," the twins agreed.

"So out you go!" Dorothy shooed them out of the compartment.

"I'm thinking of making a new years resolution, maybe a change for this year," Jane told Dorothy.

"A change? Our lives are perfect, right?" Dorothy smiled, lies threatening to pour from her eyes.

"Yeah, but what about grades? I resolve to read a book a day for the entire year," the Ravenclaw's eyes twinkled as she thought about the piles of books she could read.

"That's stupid, you already do that," Dorothy tightened her robes around her tiny frame.

"Fine, I swear that I will do whatever I want, and not get in trouble, happy?" She dramatically dropped onto her knees, possibly bruising them, and raising her hands, as if she were praising the gods. "I will be happy, skinny, smart, and hot so all the boys will beg. Even Fred and George."

Dorothy giggled, this was silly.

"Stop it, your turn," Jane brushed off the dirt from her knees.

Dorothy thought, she would never be happy, she was never smart according to her grades and she would never be hot.

But there was one thing Dorothy was good at.

She took a small pocket knife from her pocket, a self defense tool, cut her palm, just a little.

"I swear to be the skinniest girl in school, skinnier than you," Dorothy smiled.

Jane's eyes widened as the puddle of blood enlarged in Dorothy's hand.

Jane grabbed the knife and slashed her palm, "I bet I'll be skinnier than you."

"No, but let's make a bet, let's be skinniest together," Dorothy offered her hand, her bloody hand dripping.

"Okay," Jane nodded as they mingled their blood together.

It was forbidden and dangerous, but it was Jane and Dorothy.

"But I'll be skinnier," Dorothy promised.

"Oi! You ladies done yet?" Fred knocked on their compartment door.

"Just a minute!" Dorothy replied, cleaning the pool of blood on the floor until it was spotless.


	2. The Devil Is Me

**So I'm still experimenting with Jane and Dorothy's personalities, but here's a little glimpse into the world of Dorothy. Well, here goes nothing! Enjoy!**

**I do not own anything besides Dorothy and Jane!**

* * *

Dorothy's POV

I sat next to Jane and Alicia with Fred and George sat opposite to us.

I bit down on my lip as the Great Hall was filled with a wonderful aroma.

Food.

I looked down at the piles of food in front of me.

Roast beef (138), pork chops (197), boiled potatoes (115), and steak (212) made my mouth water.

When was the last time I had a full meal?

Stop, Dorothy.

Stop and think.

In ten minutes will I regret this? Yes.

Simple.

I sucked a breath as I place a serving of peas (26) and carrots (54) onto my plate.

Eat less, that's all I need. Eat. Less.

_It's fine Dorothy, _I told myself, _I can run it off later._

"Is that all you're going to eat?" Alicia asked while shoving a spoonful of mashed potatoes (237) into her mouth.

I envied that.

Alicia didn't have to worry about her weight.

I loved that she could do that.

Sure she was on the chubby side, but at least she wasn't self concious. At least I hope.

For all I know, she could be bulimic.

Am I really that bad?

_Everyone doesn't have weight issues, Dorothy. It's just you because you're a fat bitch. You're not the only one who thinks that._

I flinched.

In my head I basically have two voices.

A devil and an angel.

Sadly, the angel lost her innocence when she died.

When the angel was flushed down the toilet.

And the devil, the devil is me.

"Oi, Dottie! You there?" Fred snapped his fingers in front of my face, as if her was snapping me out of a trance. And maybe he was.

"Uh, sorry, Fred," I apologized, staring down at the empty plate in front of me.

My rabbit food was gone, shoved in a thresh hole I call a stomach.

"You okay? You seem really out of it?" Alicia commented.

"I'm fine, just tired," I lied.

I shoved another serving of pieces inside my mouth, hating myself with every bite.


	3. Still For Your Waiting?

**Yay, I updated! I completely forgot what this story was even about, haha. Anywho, onto another topic: Mia buddies? Please PM if you're interested. Thanks, review, and enjoy!**

**I do not own anything besides Jane, Dorothy, and Scarlet!**

* * *

Dorothy's POV

I wiped my dinner from my mouth.

"Dottie, are you done yet?" Hermione asked.

"Just a minute," my voice croaked.

The acid in my mouth fresh.

I turned off the shower after I rinsed off.

I wrapped my towel tightly around my hideous frame.

I pushed my shoulders forward, making my collarbones more prominent.

"Dottie, hurry up!" Hermione whined.

I quickly put my pajamas on.

Long red plaid pants and a hoodie with my last name on it.

It was my brothers.

Wrapping my hair in a towel, I exited the bathroom, "Gosh Hermione."

She pushed past me.

Jane was writing in her diary.

She was always writing in it.

I'm determined to find out what she writes in it.

Then there's Scarlet braiding her hair, listening to her muggle IPod.

She was a living, breathing, walking Barbie.

She had golden hair with the bluest eyes.

Her features were perfect.

Her nose lacked bumps and crooks.

Her lips were always a rosy pink, with a smile always tugging her lips.

The cheekbones that pressed up against her cheek were prominent and beautiful.

She was skinny, and tall, standing at her model height at 5'9.

She constantly showed off her body with crop tops and shorts.

But I don't care if she's a Barbie.

She's still a bitch.

She hates me, I hate her.

It all started back in first year.

When I started mainlining towards hell.

_"Hey! Give me some, Janey!" a 12 year old me said._

_Jane laughed, pulling my chocolate frog higher._

_Her two inch advantage was quite frustrating. _

_"Will you two be quiet? I am trying to sleep!" Scarlet exclaimed._

_"Someone needs a chocolate frog," I whispered to Jane._

_She giggled._

_"I need a chocolate frog? How about you put it down, Freeland? That way you won't have to get fat as Jane here," she rolled her eyes._

_Jane gasped._

_"You bitch! You're the fatass!" I retorted._

_"Am I really? Am I the overweight one eating a chocolate frog?"_

If I die from a ripped esophagus, it's her fault.

"This isn't the boys dorm- whoops sorry Freakland," Scarlet faked a blush.

I rolled my eyes.

"Well the house elves belong in the kitchen, so you might as well hobble on down there," I spat back.

Jane looked up from her diary.

"Why you little bitch! Think you're so clever, don't you? Let me give you a reality check Freakland. You know that girl in all the movies- course, you're a half blood. That one girl, the fat one who doesn't get anything besides insults? That's you," Scarlet circled Dorothy like a hawk.

Tears rimmed her eyes, she fought hard to keep them back.

Dorothy was weak.

"Silly little girl, still waiting for your happy ending. Happy endings never end with the fat and ugly freak, just letting you know," Scarlet flipped the end of Dorothy's towel.

Dorothy mustered up all her courage to speak, "You know the bitch that has no friends and no life? That's you, _Gryfinwhore."_

"You're calling me the whore, you slut?" Scarlet was as calm as a river, "If whore means pure virgin, then that's what I am. Unlike you, Freakland. At least I didn't sleep with half of the school!"

Dorothy bit her lip.

How could she deny something that was true?

"Expelliarmus!" Dorothy shouted.

Scarlet stared at the blood on her hand.

Dorothy, bottling her anger, walked towards her vulnerable figure.

"It may be ten minutes from now or ten years, but the moment you think you're safe, I promise I will hunt you down and shred you like fucking confetti."

Jane retreated her eyes back to her book.


End file.
